The Letter
by honurarymarauder
Summary: Ron's reaction to Hugo's sorting. A companion piece to the ideal daughter. Slight language so be warned.


**Okay so this is a companion piece to my story, The Ideal Daughter. You don't necessarily need to read that first, but parts of this will make more sense if you do. Anyways, hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!**

Ron and Hermione were anxiously awaiting (well at least Ron was) a letter from Hugo in there cozy kitchen to inform them of his house sorting. When Ron saw Rose's owl appear, he yelled, "It's here!" Hermione laughed, "Ron you're acting like a child!"

"I can't help it, I'm just so excited!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione let the owl in the window and removed the letter. Ron jumped up from his seat and grabbed it from her hands. Then he pushed it back, "You open it, I can't look." He said. Hermione opened the letter and just as she was scanning it, Harry and Ginny flooed in.

"Hey guys!" Harry said cheerfully, "Lily's a Gryffindor" he said proudly.

"That's great news Harry," Hermione said, "would you like some tea?"

"That would be lovely, where did Hugo end up?" Ginny asked, "Lily didn't mention it in her letter."

Hermione poured the tea and once everyone was settled around the table with their hot beverages she replied.

"We were just about to find out." Hermione said opening the letter. Ron bit his nail in anticipation while Hermione scanned the letter. After a minute, Ron burst, "Just get on with it woman!" he cried out. Hermione looked up and glared, "I mean, please hurry? The anticipation is killing me" He said quickly. Hermione nodded and as she finished the letter she smiled.

"Oh thank Merlin; he's in Gryffindor, isn't he." Ron said letting out the breath he had been holding in.

"Well, not exactly." Hermione started but never got a chance to finish as Ron grabbed the letter and began to read aloud,

"_Dear mother and father, _

_The train ride to Hogwarts was excellent this year. The weather was especially nice and the scenery was just beautiful. Did you know some of the trees have already begun to change color? It makes the countryside look gorgeous! The trolley witch retired last year, did you know that? Anyway, the new witch is just a young little thing, hardly over 25. The poor thing got hit on by almost every boy in fifth through seventh year. I even saw a second year try his luck. James, Louis and Fred of course had a go and got shut down immediately. I am pleased to say James got a slap in the face…"_

"We didn't hear about that in his letter," Ginny said frowning but Harry shushed her, "I want to hear the rest of Rose's letter. We'll deal with James later."

Ron continued, _"Unfortunately I don't know what he said to her that deserved him the physical contact, but it must have been quite the remark. No other boy got that far with her. Though I must say, I'm sure the trolley made more money this year than it ever has. I bought…."_

"Where the bloody hell does she tell us what house Hugo is in?" Ron exclaimed.

"Look at the P.S. dear" Hermione said trying to stifle a giggle.

Ron looked at the letter, throwing pages on the ground in frustration, "How did Rose manage to write three pages on just the first few hours of school? Last yea she barely wrote us at all, maybe three times and only a few lines!"

The three others in the room laughed at Ron's antics.

Finally Ron found the P.S. and read aloud, "Oh, and by the way I am happy to report that Hugo is very happy in his new house, Hufflepuff."

Ginny and Harry bust into laughter as this was announced.

"No, no, this can't be happening! Not again!" Ron cried.

"Sorry dear, it seems our children just aren't Gryffindor material." Hermione said trying to sooth him while holding in her own laughter.

"I won't stand for this; it's bad enough that Rose wasn't a Gryffindor, but Hugo? I'll send a letter!" Ron proclaimed.

"Oh no you won't! You will be a supportive father and congratulate your son or wait until Christmas when you see him to be encouraging; and that's final." Hermione said firmly.

"Okay, fine." Ron agreed grumbling, "but perhaps I should send Rose a letter, you know to let her know how much I enjoyed the three pages of the detailed train ride and feast." He said smirking. He had a few words for his daughter, hopefully he could send it before his wife caught him.


End file.
